


Rainbow

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Colors, Established Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: If she had to associate a color with Jack, she would say ‘rainbow’. Technically, it’s not a color, but that’s how she perceives him.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Rainbow

If she had to associate a color with Jack, she would say ‘rainbow’. Technically, it’s not a color, but that’s how she perceives him. A long time ago, she gave up on her feeble attempt to describe him in one single hue. It goes against his nature.

Red – energy, passion, and blood.

There has always been hidden energy underneath his skin, buzzing and crackling. A readiness to spring into action and to protect what is worth fighting for. With tenacity, he saved his team, Earth, and, multiple times, even the whole galaxy, no matter the personal costs. He continues to do so, now from behind a desk. His devotion and determination haven’t folded once. The well-being of others under his command will always be more important than his own. Every now and then, she reminds him that there are people by his side to share the burden of command.

He doesn’t display emotions often, but she figured out quickly that he loves fiercely and mourns deeply. Beneath the surface, a sleeping beast lurks. It’s dangerous to awake it. The wrong words and you have a destructive hurricane at your hands. The right ones and you elicit an impish, soft grizzly bear. She uncovered the secret combination to unlock the latter at her will. It’s a gift, she treasures and holds close to her heart.

Every once in a while, she wonders if he sees traces of the shed blood on his hands when he closes his eyes, the gruesome reminder of all the lives lost in the line of duty.

She certainly does.

Orange – Playfulness, creativity, and enthusiasm.

Boy, does he have a reputation for being a cheeky prankster. Literally, no one on base was safe. Everyone, including General Hammond, has a story or two to tell. One of her favorite incidents happened during their first year. Daniel had dozed off in his office after lunch. Once Jack spotted the sleeping archeologist, he took the opportunity and moved all clocks in the vicinity two hours ahead as they were scheduled for a mission briefing in the late afternoon. It was hilarious to witness how a panic-stricken Daniel – arms full with notebooks - scrambled through the corridor because he thought he was late.

Although the one time they pranked General Landry wasn’t bad either.

When he let it drop that listening to her technobabble turned him on, she blushed scarlet with embarrassment. He confessed he hung on her lips and imagined explicit scenarios while she babbled on. How her naked body writhed underneath him on the table in the briefing room, or how her nimble fingers fondled him in her lab, or how stunningly she spread out on his desk in his office. His imaginative mind knew no bounds. She never expected such a revelation from him since his thoughts were always concealed, and his expression schooled. Playing dumb and bored was a carefully constructed facade, perfected over the years. Except for the one occasion it slipped, and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. At that time, she was curious to learn why. Since she’s aware of the details now, she realizes it was better to be oblivious.

These days, she whispers sweet nothings of astrophysics in his ear just to torture him.

And when it comes to his enthusiasm, well… she didn’t know how many positions she could find exciting and satisfying. Despite the lack of stamina due to his advancing age, he’s the most skillful and creative lover she’s ever been with. Physical love has never been so fulfilling.

Yellow – Sunshine, clarity, and happiness.

The sunshine sparkling in his eyes and in the curl of his lips is only intended for her. His boyish charm sweeps her off her feet. He knows the effect he has on her and uses it shamelessly, sometimes in the most inconvenient moments.

When they are in each other’s arms and cuddle, she often notices clarity and wonderment in his features that melts her heart. It’s a rare sight for him to be unguarded. He bubbles over with joy each time he realizes that this is real and not some illusion or dream. And if he ever doubted his sensory perception, she would find a way to convince him otherwise. If necessary, she’d smack him up his head.

The dark clouds of his tragic past will always hang over him, like the sword of Damocles, essential and indisputable. It forged him into who he is today, what he stands for. And if gray threatens to swallow him every once in a while, her radiant smile and unconditional love have the power to chase it away.

Green – Safety, growth, and nature.

She always felt safe around him, even in his darkest hours. His protectiveness has never been overwhelming or overbearing. It simply exists for her to fall back onto whenever she needs it. A fleeting touch or a comforting hug developed into a private, exclusive code, only for her to decipher when words were forbidden. The range of their non-verbal communication continues to grow. They pick up on each other’s slightest change in body language immediately. It saved their lives countless times. And enhances their pleasure.

He feels carefree and at ease when nature surrounds him, be it off-world or Minnesota. The bustle of the city pales in comparison to a quiet, sunny day at the cabin. She never understood how someone could love fishing so much until she tried it herself. The repetitive motion relaxes her body and lulls her busy brain. Without distractions, she lets her mind wander just to see where it arrives. Some of her best ideas popped up when she didn’t engage in anything.

Blue – Loyalty, trust, and peace.

It wasn’t always smooth sailing for them. In the beginning, he only saw the woman and scientist in her. After the fiasco with the nomadic tribe on one of the first missions, he reflected on his leadership and started to have faith in her abilities as a soldier. She never gave him a reason to regret that decision. In return, she was awarded by his unwavering loyalty and trust. Once you gained it, it persisted. Over the years, they – including Teal’c, Daniel, and for a short while Jonas – became a tight group, a family of their choosing, a soothing balm for a soul that had lost a part of itself.

Blue is the dominant color within him and the leading theme of their relationship. Without its foundation, their love couldn’t thrive. She trusts him intimately, like no one else ever before.

Indigo – Finiteness, infinity, and self-awareness.

They walked side by side among the stars. Together, they defied the laws of physics and changed time itself. She’s aware that nothing is written in stone. Everything can change at any given moment. One wrong step and the future might already be broken, especially when you’re presented with the possibility from time to time. Experience taught her to cherish every single moment with him, as sparse as they are. And yet, she’s convinced that in every timeline, every universe their souls gravitate toward each other. A universal constant in a sea of chaos.

She suspects he believes the same.

Violet – Royalty, mystery, and wisdom.

This shade of the rainbow is harder to detect within him. He’s down to earth, grounded in reality, and leaves pompous behavior to the weaker man. So, he’s more of a brown type than anything else. However, his strength lies within the combination of a strategic mind and an excellent judge of character. He embodies the natural leader, wise and fair, stern and supportive. Willing to make hard decisions and bear their consequences. A respected king among spineless bootlickers.

These days, he’s an open book to her, and yet some parts of him will forever remain a mystery, guarded by an impenetrable wall of scars and darkness. She accepts it and adorns the barrier with colorful specks of light and love.

She tries to pinpoint the exact moment she recognized that she couldn’t imagine a future without him. She fails miserably. With every mission, every victory, and every loss, he wormed his way into her heart until they became intrinsically tied to each other.

The yang to her yin.

Without a doubt, she would survive without him and continue to live. She’s still her own person. But she doesn’t want to face the challenges alone. With him by her side, she can accomplish anything.

“I can hear you thinking.” Jack’s gravelly voice washes over her.

Smiling, Sam continues to draw abstract patterns on his bare chest, invisible equations of love.

“Care to tell me what keeps your brain busy despite the hour?” His question comes across as curious yet undemanding.

She props herself up on one arm and locks her gaze with him. The brown depths pull her in. “You’re a rainbow.” The simple statement summarizes and explains everything.

Confusion clouds his face. His fingers pause their languid descent along her spine. Patiently, he waits for her clarification.

“Iridescent, multi-layered, and timeless.” There are no adequate words to describe him.

Dumbfounded, he stares at her for a second before he snorts. “I’m not that complex.” His fingers tuck a curly strand behind her ear.

She can’t apprehend how he’s unable to see what she does. It’s evident for anyone who dares to take a closer look. “Yes, you are.” Her fingers trail along his jawline, a path she has traveled a million times by now. “You consist of many layers, each fascinating on their own.” She leans in. Her thumb brushes along his bottom lip. “Together, they are a medley of indescribable beauty.” Their breath mingles. “A masterpiece.” The last syllable gets swallowed by a gentle kiss.

“You’re delirious,” he whispers when they separate.

“No, I’m in love.” With the colors of the rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the magic of a wonderful rainbow.


End file.
